Mal despertar
by OlivierCash
Summary: Hay quienes no se despiertan de muy buen humor por las mañanas y luego esta Hoozuki. Hoohaku (Hoozuki/Hakutaku)


**Hoozuki no reitetsu le pertenece a Natsumi Eguchi.**

* * *

Hay personas que cuando llega la hora de despertarse, se levantan sin ningún problema supurando felicidad por todos los poros de su piel. En el lado contrario, están lo que nada más abrir los ojos, destruirían el mundo sin ningún remordimiento. Hoozuki se encontraba en ese segundo grupo, incluso podría considerarse que él era el grandísimo soberano del susodicho grupo.

Por ello, cuando esa mañana abrió los ojos, un aura oscura y agobiante se extendió de manera inmediata por todo su cuarto. Tal tuvo que ser la fuerza de ese aura, que su acompañante nocturno se despertó sobresaltado, mirando con inquietud hacía todos los lados.

No tardó mucho en descubrir la razón de la amenaza que inundaba el lugar, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese sentimiento amenazando cuando Hoozuki se despertaba. Estaba más acostumbrado a esa situación, pero mucho más, de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Eso si, cometió un error al levantarse tan deprisa después de la noche que habían pasado y más concretamente, por culpa de la persona con la que la había pasado. Debido a eso, soltó un quejido, contenido por supuesto. Tenía suficiente amor propio como para que el otro notara cuanto le dolía prácticamente todo, si le dolían partes del cuerpo que ni creía capaz de que pudieran sentir dolor.

—Eres un maldito sádico— se quejó, mirando a Hoozuki con desprecio.

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un gruñido similar al de una bestia muy peligrosa, algo que a fin de cuentas, podría describir a la perfección a ese demonio. Y un aumento de la pesadez en el ambiente.

Hakutaku pasó de inisitirle, lo que menos quería era que ese maldito sádico le pegara con su maza repleta de pinchos. Ya tenía suficientes mordiscos, moratones, arañazo y demás para un par de días. Hoozuki no era una persona precisamente cuidadosa en cuanto a relaciones sexuales se refiere, por ello él tampoco tenía ya ningún cuidado con el demonio.

Se notaba a la perfección cuando había pasado la noche juntos de esa manera, era muy visible en ambos. Aunque nadie se atrevía a preguntar, especialmente con Hoozuki. Todos hablaban de la relación con derecho a roce de esos dos, pero, nadie se armaba del suficiente valor como para hacerlo delante de ellos.

—No es mi culpa que seas un blando— gruñó Hoozuki moviéndose para quedar tumbado sobre su costado, en dirección a su compañero nocturno.

La Bestia Sagrada comenzó a juguetear con el lazo rojo de su pendiente, al contrario que Hoozuki, él se despertaba de buenas. Si, increíblemente y al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, tenían buen despertar. Eso si, cuando no se había hasta el agua de los floreros, lo que le provocaba una resaca terrible que le arruinaba la mañana.

No era el caso de ese día, esa noche no había bebido. Hoozuki sabía tenerlo lo suficiente ocupado como para preocuparse de ese tipo de asuntos.

De todas formas, era hora de irse, Hakutaku tenía asuntos que atender, al igual que Hoozuki, quien siempre tenía algo a lo que dedicar su tiempo. Además, si de normal no soportaba a ese idiota, tener que aguantarlo así, era aun más desesperante que cuando estaba en su estado habitual y eso eran palabras mayores.

Se soltaron algún que otro insulto mientras Hakutaku recogía su ropa y se iba vistiendo. Para ponerse los zapatos, se sentó sobre la cama donde Hoozuki aun continuaba tumbado. El aura maligna estaba disminuyendo, poco a poco, el demonio volvía a su humor homicida habitual.

Y de pronto, Hoozuki hizo algo que no solía hacer, se giró para abrazarlo por la cintura, a lo que Hakutaku se quedó quieto. Era extraño que el demonio le demostrara algo de cariño o similar.

—¿Qué pasa imbécil?— preguntó Hakutaku con un tono burlón.

Al segundo de decir eso, Hoozuki hizo tanta fuerza que a Hakutaku le preocupó seriamente que fuera a romperle algo. Por ello, se removió violentamente intentando escapar de aquel maldito agarre.

Ya estaba como siempre y eso era bueno. Una cosa era tener sexo con regularidad, incluso que sorprendentemente, Hoozuki lo satisfacía lo suficiente como para que se le fuera las ganas de estar con otro persona, o demonio, o cualquier ser vivo con el que pudiera mantener relaciones sexuales. Pero de ahí, a que se demostraran el cariño que se tenía, había un gran abismo. No se permitían ese tipo de sentimientos.

Nunca lo habían hablado para acordarlo, sencillamente ocurrió, como un pacto silencioso para recordarse que se odiaban a muerte y no podían ni verse. O más bien, para seguir aferrados a esa idea e ignorar que cada día que pasaba, esa realizad se iba diluyendo poco a poco.

—¿Desayunamos juntos?— preguntó de pronto Hakutaku, mientras continuaba intentando que Hoozuki no le hiciera papilla los huesos de la cadera.

¿El por qué lo hacía? A saber, de todas maneras, ya conocía la respuesta negativa y violenta de Hoozuki. Por lo que se preparó para la susodicha violenta y dolorosa respuesta.

—Vale, yo cocino.

Bueno, de vez en cuando, no esta mal saltarse ciertos acuerdos.


End file.
